


Best Part

by springpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches
Summary: A short song inspired Dojae fic.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Best Part

_You don't know, babe when you hold me and kiss me slowly. It's the sweetest thing._

Jaehyun smiled in between the kiss as he pulled the older, even close. The two slowly kissed, setting their own rhythm and pace.

"So, does this mean you feel the same way too?" Doyoung grinned, his gums showing. 

"I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't." 

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning. You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

Doyoung stared at his thesis proposal that's been rejected for the nth time. University has been taking a toll on him. He's stressed. He doesn't know what to do. It's a requirement for all graduating students to submit a thesis proposal at the start of the year. It's been two weeks, and he was the only left in his class who doesn't have their proposal approved by their adviser.

"Why the long face?" 

The boy looked up to see his boyfriend in front of him. Jaehyun texted Doyoung earlier, asking where the older was. Doyoung replied he was at the café not far from the university.

Jaehyun placed a hand on Doyoung's cheek as the other leaned closer to the touch. 

"My thesis proposal didn't get approved…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Doyoung shook his head. Jaehyun didn't budge.

"I got you a cup of caramel macchiato…. Just the way you like it," Jaehyun set the cup on the table before sitting beside him. 

Jaehyun knew how hard Doyoung worked on his proposal. The number of sleepless nights the older sacrificed to revise his proposal. The younger would always try his best to cheer Doyoung up, but Jaehyun knows that what Doyoung needs right now is someone to be there for him.

"Thank you." 

_When we wake up and then we make love._ _It makes me feel so nice_

Waking up to Doyoung's sleeping face is a view Jaehyun could never get tired of. It amazes him that the man beside him is the love of his life. He remembered how they first moved in together. It was when Jaehyun graduated from university, and Doyoung doesn't mind him moving in. Well, he gets to see his boyfriend every day, it's a win-win situation. 

"Good morning," Jaehyun's raspy voice made Doyoung smile as he cuddled closer to him. 

"Too early…" 

Jaehyun chuckled softly as he kissed the top of his head. "Then, sleep a bit more…"

Doyoung leaned close to peck Jaehyun's lips. 

"I love you, Jae."

"I love you too." 

It was Jaehyun's turn to kiss Doyoung. This time there was no holding back. Soon he was on top of the older.

Doyoung pulled away from the kiss. "Hey, don't you have work to do?"

"I still got time…" Jaehyun mumbled before leaning in.

_Where you go, I follow. No matter how far. If life is a movie, then you're the best part._

"Are you sure with this, Jaehyun?" Johnny asked as Jaehyun was looking through the displays. 

"I'm sure." He smiled as he saw the perfect ring.

"Can I please take a look at that?" Jaehyun politely asked the salesperson as he pointed to the piece of jewelry.

"I'm home!" Doyoung greeted as he took his shoes off by the door. 

'It's oddly quiet,' He thought as he walked in the apartment, setting his things down on the coffee table. 

"Hey, baby…" Jaehyun walked out of the bedroom. "How was work?"

Doyoung plops himself on the couch. "Tiring… but worth it! My team's proposal got approved by the department head!"

Jaehyun smiled as he sat beside Doyoung, allowing the older to rest his legs on his lap. 

Oddly enough, Doyoung's news reminded him when they were still attending university. 

"Remember when you told me that your thesis proposal got approved? Jaehyun recalls the memory. He remembers vividly how Doyoung happily told him that his thesis proposal was finally approved.

Doyoung groaned. "Don't remind me… that was a nightmare! But you were the only one that believed in me."

"You had a vision, Doie… it just so happened that your professor wasn't able to see it at first" Jaehyun patted Doyoung's lap. 

"Thank you for believing in me when no one else did." Doyoung smiled at him.

"That's when I knew I truly love you." 

"What?"

Jaehyun took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing' He thought.

"I love how you stay on track with what you believe in, I love how you are the person who understands me the most-"

"Jae… what are you trying to do?" Doyoung chuckled as he has no idea what's going on.

The younger took out a small box from his pocket. "I love you, Doyoung, and I could not imagine anyone else to spend my life with."

Doyoung had tears in his eyes as he finally realized what was happening.

"I know this is not an extravagant way to ask you… but will you marry me?"

Doyoung had his hands over his mouth, he could not stop himself from crying. The man he loves is right there in front of him, asking for his hand in marriage.

"Yes! Thousand times yes!" Doyoung hugged Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun pulled away to place a kiss on Doyoung's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am back with a short dojae fic! This is inspired from Daniel Caesar's Best Part. This is also unbeta'd.
> 
> If you wanna talk feel free to follow my twitter !
> 
> twitter


End file.
